<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Friends... Right? by mashed_potato_with_cheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822281">Just Friends... Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potato_with_cheese/pseuds/mashed_potato_with_cheese'>mashed_potato_with_cheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the Weasleys - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Maybe a lil smut, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Reader, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Slow Burn, ok there's smut, sorry mom, theyre icons, this is all i can write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potato_with_cheese/pseuds/mashed_potato_with_cheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re friends with the Weasley siblings, and Ginny, Fred, and George all insist that you and Ron are hopelessly in love with each other. Which is untrue, obviously. Ron is one of your best friends, but that’s all. Isn’t it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ron Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Clueless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696064">Summer At The Burrow</a> by twasallyellow.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can only write fluff apparently, so have a cute Ron fic. I read Summer at the Burrow on Wattpad once and decided to write this (you should check it out, it's a great fic)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, y/n, it’s obvious that you’re in love with each other!” Ginny sounds exasperated.</p>
<p>	“Even if I loved him, he definitely doesn’t love me,” you shoot back. You’re friends with the Weasley siblings, and Ginny, Fred, and George all insist that you and Ron are hopelessly in love with each other. Which is untrue, obviously. Ron is one of your best friends, but that’s all. Isn’t it?</p>
<p>	“You’re as clueless as he is,” says Ginny with a laugh. You punch her lightly.</p>
<p>	“Changing the subject, are you ready for Quidditch tryouts today?” Ginny’s eyes light up. The only thing she likes more than teasing you is Quidditch. </p>
<p>	“Merlin, yes. I practiced all summer. Are you going to watch?”</p>
<p>	“Obviously. I wouldn’t miss it.” You don’t play Quidditch, since tried for Seeker once and ended up in the infirmary, but you still take it very seriously. House pride, and all of that. </p>
<p>	“Honestly, Slytherin doesn’t stand a chance.” She beams at you, and you can’t help but smile back. Ginny’s happiness is contagious.</p>
<p>	At dinner that evening, you’re jittery with excitement for tryouts. Ron sits down next to you and nudges your arm.</p>
<p>	“You’re practically vibrating. Excited much?” He smiles teasingly and your roll your eyes.</p>
<p>	“Quidditch tryouts, Ron! I’ve been thinking about them all day.”</p>
<p>	“It’ll be fine. Gryffindor has a great team,” he says with an encouraging smile. You blush slightly, noticing how his eyes linger on your face for a moment longer than necessary before he ducks his head to his plate. Ginny smiles mischievously and you shoot a glare at her.</p>
<p>	“Speaking of, I think it’s about for Ginny time to go. Will you be in attendance, Ron?” He looks up from his plate.</p>
<p>	“Well, I’ve got to cheer Ginny on, haven’t I? Not to mention I want to watch in case Fred and George fall off their brooms.” You laugh as he and the twins get into a playful argument. Ginny rolls her eyes and stands up.</p>
<p>	“I’m leaving. These idiots only stand as a distraction.”</p>
<p>	“We’re great distractions, though,” says Ron, giving you an exaggerated wink before going back to talking to Fred and George. You blush and look down at your hands.</p>
<p>	You quickly change out of your robes and head out to the pitch, talking excitedly all the way. Ron is bundled in one of Mrs. Weasley’s sweaters, and he chats with you. Fred and George are on the field, wielding their Beaters’ clubs, and Fred smiles mischievously at you when you and Ron sit next to each other in the stands. You roll your eyes but laugh anyway.</p>
<p>	The tryouts are tough as usual, the competition for the team fierce. Ginny plays exceptionally well, and you cheer loudly from the stands. During the Seeker tryouts, you start to shiver in the cold evening air. Ron notices and pulls off his sweater, handing it to you.</p>
<p>	“Here you are, y/n. The lady shouldn’t be uncomfortable.” He says it in a mock formal voice, and you giggle as you pull it over your head. It smells like him, cinnamon and Butterbeer.</p>
<p>	“Why, thank you, sir,” you reply, matching his tone. He smiles and turns back to the field. You look at him for just a moment longer, admiring the way his hair falls, his freckles, his jawline. Then you catch yourself staring and turn away quickly, blushing fiery red once again. Just liking the way he looks doesn’t mean anything, you’re just friends. Just friends, that’s all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny made the team, as did Fred and George. You all celebrate in the dorm room since the twins have a seemingly endless stash of smuggled firewhisky. A few drinks in, you’re feeling pretty good. Fred’s in the corner snogging Angelina Johnson, Ginny is Merlin knows where, and George is staring into the fireplace motionlessly. He always gets contemplative when he’s drunk. You sit on the couch with Ron, joking with quickly slurring words. Your head drops to rest on his shoulder and he gingerly puts his arm around you.</p><p>	“Ron?” you say sleepily. “You’re my favorite person ever.” He chuckles softly.</p><p>	“The feeling is mutual, y/n. I think it’s time for you to turn in now, though.” You nod, and he tries to help you stand. Eventually, he just picks you up bridal style and carries you, most likely deeming you a hazard on stairs. He deposits you in your bed and starts to leave, but you grab his hand. </p><p>	“You should stay here,” you say. “Please?” He smiles and brushes a piece of hair from your face.</p><p>	“I don’t think that’s a good idea, love. I’ll see you in the morning.” Gently, he pulls your blanket over you and leaves the room. The last thing you remember is how good he smells.</p><p>	A vengeful headache wakes you in the morning, and you groan. Note to self, ease up on the firewhisky. Stumbling out of bed, you look in the mirror. Your hair is a mess, you’re still in Ron’s sweater from yesterday, and suddenly the evening’s events come crashing down. You actually asked your best friend to sleep with you. Merlin, this is going to be embarrassing.</p><p>	After brushing your hair and putting on some clean clothes, you fold up the sweater and head down to the Great Hall. Ron, Ginny, and the twins are already down there, and you curse under your breath. Ginny waves you over.</p><p>	“Did you have a good night?” she asks with mock concern.</p><p>	“My head is pounding and I’m really not in the mood, thanks.” You hand Ron his sweater gingerly. “Um, thanks for letting me borrow this.” He nods, equally sheepish.</p><p>	“Oh, yeah, of course.” Ginny stifles a giggle and the twins make kissy faces at you. You ignore them and chug a disturbing amount of coffee in preparation for the day.</p><p>	The classes pass by in a haze. You’re really just trying to stay awake. After all your classes, you go straight to the Gryffindor dorms to take a nap before dinner. As soon as you get into the common room, though, you see Ron. He smiles awkwardly from the couch. You go to sit next to him.</p><p>	“Hi, y/n,” he says quietly. “How was class?”</p><p>	“Ron, I don’t want to talk about class,” you say exasperatedly.</p><p>	“Look, I didn’t stay because you were drunk and I didn’t want to take advantage of you in any way. I wasn’t sure if you really wanted me there.” His eyes linger on your lips for a moment as he speaks before he pulls them up to your eyes.</p><p>	“Ron, I…” You’re interrupted by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan bursting in, laughing and talking loudly. You scoot away from Ron quickly as the boys engage him in conversation about their latest prank. Words still heavy on your tongue, you go up to your dorm, casting one look back at Ron. He’s watching you go up the stairs with… is that longing? No, of course not. </p><p>	You completely miss dinner by sleeping through it, but Ginny smuggled some food into your dorms for you. You eat it gratefully and talk to her about Quidditch practice. She’s brimming with stories, and you’re all too happy to listen. Anything to distract yourself from Ron.</p><p>	As you’re laying down that evening, though, you can’t get him off your mind.</p><p>	“Ginny? Do you actually think Ron likes me?” you ask timidly. She laughs.</p><p>	“Of course he does, dummy. And you like him too, so just snog and get it over with.” She rolls over and passes out within minutes. You stay up a little later, thinking about the ginger-haired boy. Ginny knew him well, maybe she was right. You just hope that you could deal with these new feelings without messing anything up. </p><p>	The next few months are almost painful. You and Ron barely talk, and you never discuss the night of the tryouts any further. You’re startled when he approaches you.</p><p>	“Mum says we can have a friend to the Burrow for the holidays. Ginny and I would both like you to come. Would you like to?” His hands are in his pockets and his face is red.</p><p>	“Of course I’d like to!” you say cheerfully, trying to set him at ease. </p><p>	“Wicked, I’ll let Mum know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny dances around excitedly while you pack.</p><p>	“This is going to be so much fun! And maybe you and Ron will finally get it together and…”</p><p>	“On that note,” you say, cutting her off, “I’m ready to go.” Ginny rolls her eyes but can’t stifle a laugh as she helps you carry your trunk. Ron and the twins are waiting in the common room.</p><p>	“All ready?” says Ron. You nod with a smile. Ron easily takes your trunk, and you can’t help but admire his broad muscles. Ginny catches you staring and punches you in the arm.</p><p>	“Come on, lovebird. We’ll miss the train if you stand there gawking.” You punch her back but smile a little bit.</p><p>	The train is smooth, rocking gently back and forth. You sit in between Ron and Ginny, blushing when Ron bumps up against you. Everyone talks about how excited they are for Christmas, the presents they wanted, and their time away from school. You’re mostly silent the whole way, just enjoying being with friends. Ron looks at you curiously a couple times but doesn’t mention your apparent shyness.</p><p>	Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greet their children enthusiastically at the station. You’re swept into several tight hugs as the Weasley parents talk about how excited they are to see you. You’ve met them before at Platform 9¾, but never been to their house or seen them more than a few minutes at a time. They apparate everyone to the Burrow quickly. It’s a lovely house, smelling of cinnamon and apples, with a warm, homey feeling as soon as you see it. Ron comes up next to you and smiles shyly.</p><p>	“Do you like it?” he asks timidly, as though he was ashamed.</p><p>	“I love it. It’s amazing, really.” You mean it too. Ron’s house makes you feel safe and happy.</p><p>	“Oh, good,” he says happily. “You’re staying in Ginny’s room on the second floor. I’ll help you take your trunk if you’d like.”</p><p>	Ginny’s room is covered in Quidditch memorabilia, with a large window casting light over the space. There’s a bed and a pullout couch in it, and Ron sets your trunk down gently. He shows you around the rest of the house. The kitchen, living room, and his parents’ room is on the first floor, and the twins’ room and his room are just down the hallway from Ginny’s. There’s a small bathroom directly in the middle of the hallway. </p><p>	That evening after a large family dinner, Ginny falls asleep right away. You toss and turn a little bit and eventually get up and go to get a glass of water. When you’re in the kitchen, you hear footsteps and turn around quickly. Ron is on the stairs, shirtless, his pajama pants hanging low. You glance between his face and his shockingly toned abs a few times before casting your eyes to the ground.</p><p>	“Are you okay, y/n?” he asks softly, walking towards you.</p><p>	“Um, yeah, I’m fine. Just getting some water.” Your eyes are still fastened to the floor, studiously avoiding the handsome boy in front of you. </p><p>	“I heard someone pass by and thought I’d check,” he says in explanation. He’s close to you, so close you can hear his breaths, so close you can smell how intoxicatingly good he smells. You draw your glance back up to his face to find his eyes intently on your lips. Almost unconsciously, you lean closer. Ron takes the glass from your hand and sets it on the counter behind you, letting his fingers rest on yours for a moment. </p><p>	“Ron,” you whisper, not sure what you intended to say. He leans further towards you until your noses are almost touching.</p><p>	“If you don’t… if you want me to stop, just say it.” His lips ghost over yours, almost touching them but not quite.</p><p>	“Don’t stop,” you say hoarsely. He pulls your body closer, one hand on your waist, the other gently cupping your neck. His breath is fast, matching the pace of yours. Your eyes flicker closed and…</p><p>	Someone whoops triumphantly from the stairs before you and Ron could close the distance between you. You look up and Ron steps back quickly as Fred and George cheer. </p><p>	“We knew it! Finally!” Fred looks so pleased with himself.</p><p>	“Quiet down, Fred,” you command, shushing him. “It’s the middle of the night.” Ron avoids eye contact with you as you slip quietly back towards the stairs, glaring daggers at Fred and George.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning at breakfast, Ron sits across from you. Neither of you speak, or even look at each other. His face is fiery red and you’re sure yours is too. Thankfully, only Fred and George seem to notice and they haven’t said anything. </p><p>	The siblings decide to play a game of Quidditch in the back yard that day. You’re the designated referee, which means you just watch and keep track of points. It seems boring, but you’re happy to do it. Observing is your favorite part of Quidditch after all. </p><p>	The teams are Ron and Fred against Ginny and George, which is pretty evenly matched. There’s no Keeper or Seeker, so everyone just plays every position. The Weasley’s Quidditch set doesn’t have a Snitch anyway.</p><p>	The game is pretty close, with Ron’s team leading by ten points. You’ve decided that the first to 200 points wins, and Ron is at 180. They’ve been playing for about an hour. Ron scores another 10 points and you cheer as you write it down with a smile. He winks at you cheekily from his broom, making you blush. While he’s showing off, George sends a Bludger towards him. If Ron had been paying attention, he could have ducked it easily. But he isn’t. The ball hits him in the back, throwing him forward off his broom. He falls to the ground, motionless.</p><p>	“Ron!” you scream, leaping up from your seat and running towards him. Ginny and the twins land their brooms and join you. You pull Ron’s head into your lap and brush a piece of hair from his forehead. </p><p>	“I’m sorry, I thought he could duck, I’m sorry.” George looks shocked.</p><p>	“Ron? Can you hear me?” You ignore George, focused only on the boy laying on the ground. A few tears well up in your eyes.</p><p>	“Ouch,” Ron groans. You laugh a bit despite yourself, and a few tears fall down your cheeks.</p><p>	“Let’s get you inside, okay?” You motion to Fred and George to help you get him up to his room. George helps him stand up, and Ron walks clumsily to the house. Mrs. Weasley rushes over when she sees him.</p><p>	“What on earth happened?” she exclaimed.</p><p>	“Ron got hit by a Bludger,” you explain hastily, leaving George’s name out of it. He looks at you with grateful eyes and you smiles quickly at him. </p><p>	“Well, get him to bed quickly. Quickly now!” George helps him up the stairs and into his bed, you following close behind. You pause before entering his room. It smells just like him, a warm, sweet smell. Like Ginny’s room, it has a large window and lots of Quidditch stuff. It’s surprisingly clean for a teenage boy’s room, no clothes strewn everywhere. George nods to you and leaves the room. You pull a chair up to Ron’s bed and take his hand. </p><p>	“Hello, love,” he says sleepily.</p><p>	“Hey, Ron,” you reply with a smile. “How do you feel?”</p><p>	“I think I hit my head and my back and the rest of me,” he says. You laugh a bit.</p><p>	“I believe it. That was a nasty fall. You gave me quite the scare, Ron.”</p><p>	“You were worried about me?” He sounds surprised.</p><p>	“Of course I was. You’re my best friend.” As you say that, his face falls a bit. He’s silent for a moment.</p><p>	“Will you lay down with me, y/n?” he asks timidly. </p><p>	“Of course.” You get out of the chair and lay next to him, your noses almost touching. </p><p>	“You smell nice,” he says. You laugh again.</p><p>	“Yeah, you definitely hit your head.” He smiles and puts his arm around you, pulling you close to him. You tuck your head into his neck and wrap him in your arms. He sighs happily and strokes your hair a bit. The last thing you remember before falling asleep is his gentle breathing and a feeling of pure comfort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not A Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up still cuddled up with Ron. His face is so peaceful, his arms gently wrapped around you. Looking around, you realize that the reason you woke up was Ginny, Fred, and George all staring at you with huge smiles on their faces. Your roll your eyes.</p><p>	“Not a word, got it?” you hiss at them. Ginny bursts into giggles and leaves the room. Fred winks at you and George smiles mischiveously before they follow Ginny out. You shift slightly so you can see Ron’s face better. There’s a small smile on his face. He stirs and his eyes flick open.</p><p>	“Morning, sleepyhead,” you say. “Actually it’s like 5 in the evening but close enough.”</p><p>	“Good evening then,” he says drowsily. </p><p>	“Are you feeling better?” you ask gently.</p><p>	“Much better, love. Especially with you here.” You blush slightly.</p><p>	“Do you want me to bring you some food or would you like to come downstairs?”</p><p>	“I’ll come downstairs, of course. I have to chew out George.” He smiles at you.</p><p>	“Maybe don’t do that? I didn’t tell your mum that it was him. He feels awful, and it was an accident,” you say. Ron sighs.</p><p>	“For you, I’ll keep quiet.”</p><p>	“Thank you very much,” you say with a smile. Ron shifts and sits up with difficulty. </p><p>	“Ouch,” he winces.</p><p>	“Can I take a look?” you say quietly. He nods and you help him pull off his shirt timidly. His back is a patchwork of blues, purples, and greens. You gently run a finger over one of the bruises and he flinches. “I’m sorry,” you apologize quickly, pulling your hand away. </p><p>	“No, it’s okay. You just startled me.” You carefully touch his back again, and he doesn’t flinch this time. Running your fingers gingerly over his back, you feel his muscles tense under your touch. Your hands stray to his arms, to his hands, back up to his neck, down his back again. He turns slowly to face you and puts a hand around your waist. You continue running your hands over him, exploring his chest, his abs, his shoulders. His hand goes up to your chin, two finger gently tipping your head up a bit, then gently cups one side of your face, thumb gently brushing your cheekbone. You clasp your hands behind his neck, pulling him closer to you.</p><p>	“God, you’re beautiful,” he mumbles. His face is centimeters from yours. Overcome with want, you press your lips to his. It’s perfect. He’s warm, his lips are soft, they fit on yours like you’re made for each other. His hand on your waist tugs you forward, pulling you into his lap. You straddle him, hands leaving his neck in favor of his chest, his arms, his stomach. He runs his hands up your back, keeping you as close to him as possible. The kiss grows more passionate as you allow his tongue into your mouth. He pulls back for a moment, confusing you, but then he presses his lips to your neck. You lace your fingers through his hair as he kisses and sucks on your neck, making you moan. He smiles against your skin, moving down and kissing on your collarbone.</p><p>“Ron,” you breathe out in a throaty voice. </p><p>“Alright there, love?” he asks teasingly.</p><p>“God, yes.” He continues kissing up and down your neck, occasionally latching onto a certain point, no doubt leaving marks. Suddenly you hear footsteps. Ron hears them too, and he releases you from his hold. You scooch out of his lap and pull your shirt collar up to cover as much of your neck as possible. It’s impossible, though, to hide Ron’s messy hair, or the obvious just-kissed look of your lips, or the look in both of your eyes when you look at each other. Ginny walks into the room.</p><p>“Mum says it’s time for din… OH MY GOD!” She grabs your hand and pulls you towards her room. You smile back at Ron, who looks extremely proud of himself.</p><p>“Ginny, you’re going to break my arm,” you say while laughing. She practically throws you into her room.</p><p>“Tell me everything,” she commands, shutting the door.</p><p>“We just kissed, that’s all,” you say. The red hot blush in your cheeks doesn’t help your case.</p><p>“According to the marks on your neck, that’s incorrect. Tell me.” Her face is serious, but you can’t stop smiling. You detail the events in vague detail, giving just enough information to satisfy Ginny. When you finish, she’s silent for a moment, and you have a sudden feeling of dread.</p><p>“Are you mad at me for kissing your brother?” you ask nervously. She laughs.</p><p>“Of course not. I was the one who pushed you two together. I’m just taking it all in. But you look so happy, and so did he, I couldn’t be mad even if I wanted to be. Let’s get some dinner, huh? Oh, and maybe change into something with a higher collar.” She looks meaningfully at your neck.</p><p>“Right. I’ll meet you down there.” She laughs, shaking her head, and leaves the room. You find a shirt that more or less covers the marks on your neck and head downstairs. Ron is already seated at the table, and he smiles at you when you walk into the kitchen. You sit next to him, and he immediately grabs your hand under the table. Mrs. Weasley serves dinner and you eat happily, content to be with Ron. After the meal, the family sits around the fireplace and talks. You feel Ron put his arm on the back of the couch, reaching over your shoulders. He leans down towards you a bit.</p><p>“I’m going upstairs. Try to sneak away, yeah?” he whispers. You nod slightly and smile at him. He stands up. “I’m going to head to bed, Mum.”</p><p>“Of course, dear. Sleep well.” Mrs. Weasley sits in a rocking chair, knitting as she always does. After Ron leaves, the conversation continues, but all you can think about is going up to see him. You give it about 10 minutes before announcing your exit as well. Fred and George look at you suspiciously, and Ginny gives you a knowing smile, but no one says anything and you slip upstairs to Ron’s room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FINAL CHAPTER! also smut warning, because boy does it get Hot and Heavy here.<br/>I hope you enjoyed this fic! I love you all, stay safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knock gently on the door, and when he opens it he immediately grabs your waist and pulls you into the room, shutting and locking the door. He gently walks you to the wall until your back hits it, then puts one hand above your head, leaning over you. It’s incredibly attractive. He tips your chin up with his fingers, then lets them roam down your neck.</p><p>“I’ve got a question for you, love,” he says softly.</p><p>“What is it?” You’re mesmerized by him, can’t seem to tear your eyes away from his face. </p><p>“Are you sure you want this? You want me?” His eyes meet yours, deep, imploring.</p><p>“I’m sure. I really, really want this.” You’re fully aware that you sound desperate, but at this point you’re okay with that. He needs to know how much you care about him.</p><p>“I’ve wanted you since I met you. Since I saw you in the Great Hall on our first day. You were so smart, so kind, so perfect. I just wanted to be around you all the time. I still want to. And you want that too?”</p><p>“Ron, I tried so hard to ignore my feelings for you, but it made them worse. You’re sweet, you’re funny, and God you’re handsome. If you want this, that’s the best news I’ve heard in a long time.” Immediately after you finish speaking, he presses his lips to yours again. It’s harder, more needy than before. You tangle your fingers in his hair, and suddenly he lifts you up, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist to stay up. A smile against your lips lets you know that’s exactly what he wanted. </p><p>Two can play at that game. </p><p>Breaking away from the kiss, you lean your head down and kiss his neck, his shoulder, biting his skin gently then soothing it with your tongue. He moans lightly, eliciting a mischievious grin from you. Still holding you, he carries you over to his bed and lays you down, capturing your lips in another sweet kiss. You tug at the hem of his shirt, causing him to break the kiss momentarily and pull his shirt over his head before leaning back down and kissing you again as you run your hands over his shoulders. </p><p>He rolls to the side and pulls you on top of him in a straddling position. You sit up and pull off your shirt. Ron looks at you admiringly, his hands on your waist.</p><p>“You’re stunning, you know that? Absolutely beautiful.” His voice is deep and husky. You lean down and press kisses down his neck and chest before coming back up and kissing him fully on the lips. He sits up so you’re in his lap and starts to unclasp your bra but pauses.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” You’re nervous for a moment. Maybe you messed up.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, love. Everything is perfect. I just… you’re absolutely sure?”</p><p>“I’m sure, Ron. I want this. I want you.” He smiles at you adoringly. You kiss him again, hands roaming around his body, as he unhooks your bra and throws it to the side. He breaks away for a moment, looking at you, and you’re suddenly embarrassed. </p><p>“God, you’re perfect,” he says breathily before rolling you over so he’s on top again. You moan as he bites and kisses your neck gently, definitely leaving hickeys. He reaches up and gently massages your breast, making you moan even louder. You can feel him smiling against your neck at your obvious neediness. His mouth strays farther down your body, stopping to give attention to your nipples before moving down your stomach. You’re a moaning, needy mess at this point and you can tell Ron’s proud of himself. He stops his trail at your waistband, looking to you once again to check that everything’s okay. You nod frantically, making him smiles as he pulls your clothes off tantalizingly slowly with a quiet “fucking hell” when he removes your panties. He gently kisses your thigh, moving closer and closer to the place you want contact the most. You moan as he teases you.</p><p>“Please, Ron,” you practically gasp, drawing out his name like a prayer.</p><p>“Say that again,” he commands, taking you by surprise.</p><p>“Please, Ron, please,” you moan again. He smiles and rewards you with an experimental kiss to you clit, which makes you moan embarassingly loudly.</p><p>“Quiet down, love, or I’ll have to gag you.” His words are shockingly attractive. You never pinned Ron as the dominant type but you’re not complaining by any means.</p><p>He continues his quest, laving his tongue over your clit. You tug his hair with you fingers, moan his name unabashedly. This boy has complete control over you and you couldn’t be happier.</p><p>“Would you like a bit more, love?” he asks teasingly, gently pressing a finger to your entrance.</p><p>“Fuck, Ron,” you moan.</p><p>“Is that a yes?” He’s being a bloody bastard but he’s really, really good at it.</p><p>“Yes, Ron, please, please,” you continue to gasp, desperate for more. He obliges, pushing a finger gently inside you, sending waves of pleasure through you. Continuing to lick and suck your clit, he slowly pumps his finger before adding another one. When he curls them slightly, he hits a spot that makes you arch your back and nearly scream. He chuckles, the vibration tickling you deliciously. A few more thrusts of his fingers and you fall apart, pleasure coursing through you. After you calm down, he kisses you gently.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, y/n,” he says softly.</p><p>“You’re wearing far too many clothes,” you reply, making him laugh a bit as you tug at the waistband of his pants. </p><p>“Eager, are we?” he teases. You cut him off with another kiss. He pulls his pants off, his boxers in quick succession. Taking one look at his hard cock, you push him onto his back. He looks at you with such clear want that you kiss him passionately again, taking pride in the state you’ve pushed him too. But you’re not done teasing just yet. You break from the kiss and lean back, gently taking him into your hand, but not moving. Ever so slowly, you begin to stroke him, your grip loose. He bucks his hips upwards, desperate for friction.</p><p>“Now who’s the eager one?” you say with a sly smile.</p><p>“God, please, y/n.”</p><p>“You only had to ask,” you say, casting a quick protection spell before straddling him and pushing him into your entrance, making you both moan loudly. Slowly, you sink down onto him fully.</p><p>“Fuck, y/n,” he groans. You grind your hips on him experimentally, which elicits a loud moan and another “fucking hell.” He sits up and puts his arms around you, letting you bury your face in his neck. You begin to move in earnest, sliding up and down his cock and grinding your hips on his. He wraps one hand around your neck and squeezes slightly, not enough to cut off air but enough to make you moan loudly into his neck. You begin to kiss and bite at his shoulder and neck again, harder this time, which makes his grip on you tighten ever so much more. When he hears your moans and whimpers go more desperate, and movements more erratic, he uses his free hand to rub circles on your clit and kisses you hard, your moans disappearing into his mouth. You pull away for just a moment, just long enough to speak.</p><p>“Fuck, Ron, I’m close.” He thrusts into you harder and increases the rubbing on your clit, which pushes you over the edge. Before you can make too much noise, he captures you in another kiss, the noise from your orgasm disappearing against his lips. He comes shortly after, moaning into your mouth as he fucks you through his high. You both collapse on his bed, still wrapped in each others’ arms, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin.</p><p>“Hey y/n?” he says softly. “I love you.” You kiss him gently, sweetly.</p><p>“I love you too, Ron. I always have.” He smiles and kisses the tip of your nose.</p><p>“How about some clothes and then some sleep, love?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” you reply. He gets up and goes to his dresser, pulling out one of his Quidditch shirts and a pair of pajamas.</p><p>“Is this okay?” he asks, holding up the shirt. You nod and tug it over your head. It hangs down your legs and smells amazing. He puts on his pajamas before pulling you close to him. His face is serious.</p><p>“Are you alright?” you ask quietly.</p><p>“I want to say thank you. I love you, and I’m bloody lucky to have you. So thank you.” You stand on your tiptoes and kiss him again.</p><p>“I’m lucky too, Ron. You are everything I’ve wanted since… well, forever I suppose.” He brushes his thumb over your cheekbone as you speak, looking deep into your eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, your feet are off the ground, and you’re in Ron’s arms. You giggle and wrap your arms around his neck as he carries you back to his bed and lays down next to you. The both of you lay there, falling asleep together, finally with no heaviness on your hearts. Right before you drift off, you hear Ron say one last thing.</p><p>“So much for ‘just friends’.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>